Le joueur solo et son ombre
by StrangePoison
Summary: Kuroko quitte Seirin après en avoir marre de leur égocentrisme. Il se réfugie donc dans Sword Art Online dans l'espoir de se créer un échappatoire virtuel. Il rencontre alors Kirito et Klein.


Kuroko Tetsuya en avait marre. Il avait quitter Teiko à cause de leur égocentricité mais au moins, il existait. Contrairement à Seirin où il était présent que pour leur servir a la victoire et disparaissait à leurs yeux une fois le travail accompli. Et ils ne lui attribuaient même pas la victoire. Il avait même surpris Kagami dire à la fin d'un match "j'ai gagné!". Sauf que Seirin ne pourrait jamais battre une équipe dans laquelle est présent un membre de la génération des miracles sans en avoir un eux mêmes. Soit lui!

C'est avec se raisonnement qu'il décida de sortir pour acheter le nouveau jeu électronique, le premier VRMMORPG Sword Art Online.

Une fois de retour et après avoir lu le mode d'emploi, il se coucha sur le lit et mit la nerf. Il ferma les yeux et après avoir dit "link start", il se fit aspirer par la console.

Il arriva sur l'écran du choix du personnage où une voix mécanique lui demanda de faire son avatar. Pour personnage, il décida de prendre les cheveux noirs, une peau bronzée, il garda sa taille et sa musculature. Il avait longtemps penser à créer un avatar qui serait beaucoup plus visible que ses cheveux couleur ciel et sa peau porcelaine. Il réfléchit quelques instant et prit pour pseudonyme: Kurote, le début de son nom et prénom.

Et le jeu commença.

Il clignât des yeux sur un monde propre, sans pollution. Un coup de vent souffla dans ses cheveux lui faisant pousser un soupir de bien être.

Il se dirigea vers la première zone de monstre. Il se mît en fasse d'un cochon, fléchit légèrement les genoux et laissa le système exécuter une technique. Il disparut en étincelles lumineuses. Il continua comme ça pendant quelques temps gagnant en expériences et se faisant de l'argent. Les actions à exécuter devenaient de plus en plus naturelles pour lui et bientôt, il les tuait sans vraiment y penser.

Une voix l'interpella à sa droite et il sursauta, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire interpeller, après tout personne ne le voyait jamais...  
" Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais peur..." S'excusa la voix.  
" Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me voyez."  
Il se retourna et vit deux hommes, un aux cheveux rouges avec un bandana et l'autre avec un avatar près-conçu. Le premier le regardait bizarrement pesant sans doute ses mots mais il se reprit très vite et regagna un visage accueillant.  
"Je suis Klein enchanté." Kuroko l'observa.  
"Kurote, de même." Il tourna sont regard vers le dernier.  
"Kirito."  
"C'est proche, seules les voyelles sont différentes... Enfin, tu débutes?" Il ne lui fit qu'un léger signe de la tête "Moi aussi. Tu peux jouer avec nous si tu veux."  
"D'accord."  
Ils retournèrent ensemble battre quelques cochons pour monter en niveau. Jusqu'à ce que Klein se tourna vers eux et leurs dit qu'il partait pour manger une pizza. Kuroko était content de les avoir rencontrait même si c'était dans un jeu car c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un le remarquait. Et cela faisait du bien!  
Il fut coupé de ses reflections par Klein qui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se déconnecter. Tetsuya essaya et effectivement c'était impossible. Ils allaient contacter un maître du jeu quand il y eut un flash de lumière.

Une fois la lumière estompée, kuroko regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était sur la place du début en compagnie de ses deux amis ainsi que le reste des joueurs. Soit 10 000. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Kaiba, le concepteur du jeu apparut.

"Comme certains ont dû déjà le remarquer, il vous ait impossible de sortir du jeu. Mais ce n'est pas un problème de conception. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous vivrez dans ce jeu. Seul moyen de vous en sortir est de conquérir ce monde."

Autour d'un kuroko éternellement inexpressif, les joueurs étaient dubitatif. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'il les ait enfermés dans sword art online. Après tout, leurs proches n'avaient qu'à enlever la nerf. Kaiba poursuivit son discours:  
"Si vous mourez dans le jeu, vous mourez aussi dans la réalité. De même si vos proches veulent vous enlever la nerf. Il y a déjà 249 joueurs qui nous ont définitivement quitté. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez donc. "

Au dessus de lui apparurent des millier d'écran d'information où l'on pouvez voir des frères, des sœurs, des parents, des amis en pleure pour leurs proches qui ne se réveillerons peut être jamais.

"Mais avant que ce jeu commence, poursuivit leur geôlier. Je vous aie fait un cadeau. Regardez dans votre inventaire."

Tetsuya fit glisser ses doigts jusque dans son inventaire et sans vraiment faire attention au nom de l'objet qui y était apparu, il le matérialisa. Un miroir était maintenant devant ses yeux et il le réceptionna. Il regarda dedans mais n'y vit que son propre reflet. Il allait relever les yeux et attendre des explications. Quant une lumière vive l'éblouis. Il poussa un léger gémissement avant que la lumière ne disparaisse. Il observa l'assemblée autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé quant son regard se figea sur le miroir. Là, à l'intérieur, il y avait un adolescent aux cheveux bleus ciel et aux yeux impassible de la même couleur. Le teint maladif. A l'intérieur du miroir c'était Kuroko Tetsuya qui le regardait et non Kurote. Il regarda autour de lui pour constater que ce n'était pas seulement lui qui avait changé mais tous abordaient leur véritable apparence. Il eut une légère grimace en voyant que des hommes portaient les tenues de fille. Il chercha du regard ses deux nouveaux amis. Il vit un homme roux avec une tête de racaille qu'il reconnut comme étant Klein grâce aux habits. Il regardait fixement un adolescent au visage fin avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombres.  
"Kirito? Demanda Klein.  
-K...Klein? Poursuivit Kiriro incertain."

Klein acquiesça vivement de la tête puis balaya la foule du regard cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Kirito et Tetsuya limitèrent peut sur de ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
"Où est Kurote? Demanda finalement Klein"

Le cœur de Kuroko rata un battement. Même ici, il était invisible aux autres? Il avait été si heureux d'être enfin remarqué et maintenant qu'ils avaient repris leur véritable apparence, il était de nouveau devenu un fantôme. Sa douleur était comme toujours cachée aux autres derrière son visage de marbre et sa faible présence. Il décida finalement de se faire remarquer par les deux autres. Donc il s'avança et se mît devant eux:  
"Euh..."

Klein bondit et hurla de surprise alors que Kiriro eux un léger sursaut. Tetsuya pouvait ce faire le schéma de ce qui allait ce passer. Ils le regarderaient avec les yeux exorbités. Puis ensuite, toujours la même phrase: depuis quant il était la. À laquelle il répondrait depuis le début. Pour finir avec les habituels sermons. Il ferma les yeux attendant la première réplique.  
"Kurote, tu nous as fait peur, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois pour ne pas te perdre. Commença Klein.  
-C'est vrai que si tu fais ça trop souvent, ce bon vieux Klein ne va pas y survivre. Tu comprends, ce gangster à peur de jeune et innocente personne comme nous. Poursuivit Kirito  
-Tu te mets à l'humour toi maintenant? Constata un Klein légèrement bougon."

Kurote, les regarda attentivement. D'habitude s'était toujours lui qui devait faire les efforts même si ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait une aussi faible présence. En effet son invisibilité était née dans le but de le protéger. Ce n'était pas pour rien si il vivait seul depuis le début du collège. Sa mère, Kuroko Hinamori, n'avait pas pût supporter que son père la trompe avec un homme et quant elle lui avait fait la remarque, il était parti en disant qu'il avait toujours aimé les hommes. Depuis ce jour, elle avait détesté tout ce qui se rattaché de près ou de loin à cet homme dont lui, son propre fils. Et elle lui avait fait comprendre à coup de de ceinture. Il était devenu son monstre, son esclave. C'était lui qui devait faire toute les corvées de la maison, que ce soit le jardinage pendant les journées chaudes d'août, le nettoyage de la maison ou encore, les repas. Elle ne lui donnait qu'assez pour survivre et encore plus de coup. C'est pour ça qu'il était si petit et peu endurant. Et sa faible présence était née dans le but de fuir sa mère, de ne pas souffrir plus. Alors, au file des ans, il était devenu de plus en plus transparent. Son cauchemar avait prit fin quant elle s'était fait prendre alors qu'elle était en train de le battre dans une sombre ruelle. Le procès avait duré six mois avant que sa mère soit condamnée à perpétuer. Lui, avait été émancipé. Après tout, il s'était toujours occupé de tout à la maison.

Il leur fit un micro-sourire que ses amis lui rendirent plus ou moins intensément. Il allait prendre la parole quant Kayaba repris la parole:  
"Je vois que vous appréciez votre présent. Maintenant que tout est dit. Bon jeu!"

Et sur ce, il disparut. La place fut plongée dans un grand silence avant qu'une voix, un cri, vienne perturber la scène. Celui-ci fut très vite rejoint par des hurlements de désespoirs et des personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens paniquées.

Kirito, voyant le désastre ambiant, attrapa ses deux amis et se dirigea vers une ruelle afin d'y être plus tranquille. Il demanda à ses deux amis si ils voulaient le suivre pour finir le jeu le plus vite possible. Klein refusa car il devait retrouver des amis qui devaient jouer au jeu avec lui mais Kuroko commençait à bien aimer kirito et décida de l'accompagner.

Ce fut le début du périple du joueur solo et de son ombre.


End file.
